thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Болезнь Гула
Болезнь Чревоугодияグーラ病 - волшебный патоген, который был вызван Бокалом Кончитты. was a magical pathogen conjured from the Glass of Conchita. Он был назван в честь деревни в Вельзении, где впервые появился. На протяжении множества веков болезнь уносила бесчисленные количества жизней до тех пор, пока не было открыто лекарство. Named after the Beelzenian village where it first appeared, the disease took countless lives over the centuries before a cure was eventually discovered. Mechanics/Действие Патоген Чумы Чревоугодия мог быть вызван Бокалом Кончитты и его хозяевами. Когда его наколдовал первоначальный демон, патоген мог перейти на животную плоть при её употреблении, при этом не убивая само животное. Тех, кто ел мясо животного, поражало заболевание, и их аппетит возрастал до огромных масштабов. Симптомом болезни было то, что вкусы в еде заражённого искажались; это заставляло его жаждать всего, что было в доступности, в том числе несъедобные вещи вроде сена или столового серебра. The pathogen for the Gula plague could be generated by the Glass of Conchita and its wielders.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 When conjured by the original demon, it could spread to the flesh of an animal when consumed, although failing to kill said animal. Those who ate the animal's flesh would then be infected by the disease and have increasingly huge appetites. As a symptom of the disease, the appetites of the afflicted would become distorted, causing them to crave whatever was available, including inedible objects such as hay or silverware.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Чтобы пережить чуму, больной должен был удовлетворять свою потребность в еде в течение десяти лет. Если заражённый оказывался способным успешно утолять голод на протяжении всего десятилетнего периода, болезнь утихала, и её симптомы исчезали. И наоборот, те, кто отказывался есть либо ели несъедобные объекты, умирали. In order to survive the plague, the afflicted would be forced to satisfy their appetites for a period of ten years. If an infected individual was able to successfully satisfy their hunger for the entirety of the ten-year period, the disease would subside and its symptoms would disappear.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Conversely, those who refused to eat or ate inedible objects would be killed. Если бокал оказывался вблизи от больных, он был способен увеличивать число смертей, убивая всё больше и больше людей по ходу времени. Но даже при условии того, что сосуд убирали с местности, количество жертв в среднем состояло из одного человека в день. Когда её вызвала Баника Кончитта, ставшая новым Демоном Чревоугодия, болезнь передавалась по воздуху и могла быстро распространиться по большой местности. If the glass was within the vicinity of the afflicted, it was capable of increasing the number of deaths, with more and more being killed over time. Even with the vessel being removed from the area, the death toll averaged at one individual per day.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre When conjured by Banica Conchita as the new Demon of Gluttony, the disease was airborne, capable of quickly spreading across a large area.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Заражённые, помимо желания есть несъедобное, страдали от аномально высокой температуры. Симптомы ухудшались с течением времени, и больной переставал переносить содержимое его желудка, его рвало кровью, и вскоре он умирал. Однако с этой болезнью можно было жить на протяжении нескольких лет. Умершие от болезни также могли быть оживлены Демоном Чревоугодия, становясь безвольными марионетками, выполняющими приказы хозяина. Лечение симптомов заболевания было доступно к шестому веку ЕС, но лекарство от самого недуга было изобретено только в 600-х годах ЕС доктором Пуэриком Рогзе. Those infected would suffer from an abnormally high fever in addition to a craving for the inedible. The symptoms would then worsen over the time, with the infected individual eventually rejecting the contents of their stomach, vomiting blood, and dying shortly after.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 However, it was possible to survive the disease for several years.The Servant of Evil PV Those killed by Gula are also capable of being reanimated by the Demon of Gluttony, becoming mindless puppets to the will of the wielder.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Medicine to treat the symptoms was available by the sixth century EC,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 although a cure to the affliction was only developed in the EC 600s by Dr. Puerick Rogzé.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Users/Пользователи *Demon of Gluttony/Демон Чревоугодия *Banica Conchita/Баника Кончитта *Irina Clockworker/Ирина Часовщица *Ney Futapie/Нэй Футапье Trivia/Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin/Концепция и происхождение *Оригинальное название болезни, скорее всего, произошло от латинского слова "gula", означающего "чревоугодие". *The name of the disease is likely derived from the Latin word "gula", meaning "gluttony". *По случайности, романизация слова "Gula", グーラ (guura), похожа на романизацию слова "гуль", グール (guuru); гули - это умертвия либо демоны, как правило, изображаемые падальщиками и людоедами и часто соотносимые с кладбищами и могильниками. *Coincidentally, the romanization of "Gula", グーラ (guura), is similar to the romanization of "ghoul", グール (guuru); ghouls are undead spirits or demons usually depicted as scavengers and human flesh eaters, often associated with graveyards and burial grounds. Gallery Manga= Arthdeath.png|Arth I suffering from Gula in The Daughter of Evil manga Appearances References es:Enfermedad Gula fr:Maladie de Gula